Nobility love
by ZidaneandGarnet4ever
Summary: Sasuke has a crush on Karin. However... a over protective brother, a jealous lover and a evil clan leader stand in the way of their happiness. Can this couple survive?


Nobility love

_How boring..._ Sasuke thought.

In the middle of a lesson about charka by Itachi; Sasuke's mind was on other things.

_Zidane and Dagger really love each other. All they do is spend time with one another. _

"Everyone has charka Sasuke."

_Roxas and Xion are the same way. They always skip class to see each other. Meanwhile, I'm the dumb ass that has to listen to people preach. If I have to stay indoors I should at least work on duties to the clan._ Sasuke explained.

"The reason your able to preform fire Jistus is cause when charka is in the chest is turns into fire and..."

_I wish I could spend time with Karin. I want to hear her voice; see her smile. Hell, even Naruto can spend time with Hinata every now and then. He's the freaking Hokage! Why must I be in this class room?_ Sasuke debated.

"Your not listening to me are you?" Itachi asked.

"I'm listening. Keep going."

"You know, if something is on your mind you need to tell me."

_Yea, and have everyone pick on me? No thanks Itachi._ Sasuke realized.

"Just keep going."

"Very well, anyway; when charka..."

_I wonder what Karin is doing right now. I hope she's okay; though I'm sure Sakura is harassing her._ Sasuke thought.

"Alright, your not paying attention at all. Whats on your mind?"

"I'm paying attention, your talking about charka."

"Oh I get it. I'm not good enough for you to talk about your feelings to. Well then, I'll get someone who _is_ good enough." and Itachi stormed out of the room

_Crap. I should have been honest with him; he hates that fact that I won't talk to him._ Sasuke realized.

Five mintues later Itachi came in with Riona. Sasuke's idol.

"Whats wrong Sasuke?"

"Um... I want to see Karin."

Riona turned to Itachi, "Told you."

Itachi sighed, "I'm not ready for this."

Riona giggled, "Then go ahead Sasuke. Go find her. Though... you realize she's Zidane's sister right?"

"Yes. I know."

_There is a reason I've not told her how I feel yet. Zidane would kick my ass._ Sasuke thought.

Riona titled her head and smiled, "Well... I guess I can handle your duties. Your young, you want to spend time with girls. Not studying. Go on, have fun!"

_Riona is the shinning light in darkness!_ Sasuke thought.

"Thank you Riona-chan."

"Please don't call me that. You'll make me sound old. I'm only five years older then you; besides... it will give me a few chances to stare at my hot husband. Haha."

_Riona is just weird._ Sasuke realized.

Sasuke then got up and ran towards the entrance.

"I hope you know what your doing." Itachi sighed.

Riona placed her hands on her hips and shook her head, "Why must you act like you know everything? He's young Itachi. The last thing a young boy wants to do is sit around learning stuff all day. Especially when all the other boys his age are in love and skipping class to be with their lovers. He needs to experience love; Karin is safe. Its Sakura you should be worried about."

"I know. If it was up to me Sakura would be dead already."

"You can't kill everyone who messes with him Itachi-ni-san."

"If only it was that easy."

"And you wonder why I won't retire. I have to keep all you people in line."

Itachi smiled, "Thats why your so awesome sis."

Riona sighed, "I still wish I got more time with Squall."

Itachi turned to her, "You know he's getting tormented. If you want you could get Sasuke to handle it. He's the only one who would be willing."

Riona sighed, "I don't want to trouble him. He has his own life to live and-"

"You know he'll find out and when he does he'll take action."

"I know, he's really sweet when he wants to."

Itachi giggled, "You know... Sasuke is the only one that knows your little thoughts."

Riona punched Itachi in the arm, "And he's not telling you!"

"Yes mam."

Riona smirked, "I have to go."

Riona then walked away.

_I know your crying on the inside sis. Lord help this clan when Sasuke finds out._ Itachi realized...

_Now... where is Karin?_ Sasuke wondered.

The streets were busy; typical day in the village of the leaf.

_You can hear the sound of children playing. Its nice._ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke was making his way though the crowd; people gently excused themselves and got out of his way. Even though Sasuke had put this village though so much; they still treated him as if he was one of them.

_Forgiveness is so good. I wonder what exactly goes though Naruto's head sometimes._ Sasuke thought.

"Hey! Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped and grinned, "I recognize that voice from anywhere."

Naruto was at the ramen stand, eating with Hinata. Hinata turned around and smiled, "Hello Sasuke-kun."

"Hello Hinata. May I please sit down?"

"Your not a enemy, what's stopping you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked, _I wish I had his arrogance sometimes._

Sasuke took a seat next to Naruto, "So... what's it like being the Hokage?"

"Well... Zidane is always up my ass. Telling me to do things this way and do them that way. Most of the time I just let him handle things; he's smart as hell. I don't know how he handles all his duties and still spend all day with Dagger."

"Yea..." 

_Talking about Dagger and Zidane makes me think of Karin._ Sasuke realized.

Hinata giggled, "So Sasuke, you know we're having a dance in three days right?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "No I didn't."

Hinata frowned "I know I sent the invitation to you."

Naruto grunted, "Must of been Sakura. She's got nothing better to do then cause drama."

"Naruto-kun, I'm sure there is a reasonable expiation. Sakura is not the type to do such a thing."

Sasuke nodded, "Hinata's right Naruto. You should not be so quick to judge people."

"Well... there has to be some reason why you didn't get your invitation."

"It dosen't matter." Sasuke sighed, "Now I know. I'll have to prepare."

Naruto giggled, "You don't have to. Me and Hinata aren't going."

Sasuke looked at his friend weird, "Why?"

"too much bullshit. Too many people want me to make some speech and everyone will keep me busy from Hinata. So... me and Hinata are going to stay in the office and just hang out there."

Sasuke sighed, "Must be nice."

Hinata gave a concerned look to Sasuke, "Whats wrong Sasuke?"

"Nothing. I was just looking for Karin. I want to see her."

"Dude... I don't know what your thinking. No one wants to go near Karin. Zidane scares the shit out of people."

"He scares me too. But I'm too stupid to not chase something I want."

Hinata awed, "You like her don't you Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sighed, "Yea...I like her a lot."

Naruto giggled, "Its really cute to see how she reacts around you man. You should just ask her out."

Sasuke sighed, "I'm not really ready for a relationship. Just not my thing right now."

"So... your just going to hang around her. You know she's going to get the wrong idea."

"Well... not really. Today I plan on telling her I like her."

Hinata giggled, " The look of her face will be priceless."

"Well... what are you standing around here for? Karin is at the entrance of the village passing out booklets to tourist."

Sasuke got up, "Thanks Naruto!" and he ran off.

Naruto sighed, "Didn't think he'd ever fall in love."

"It happens to the best of us."

Hinata then pecked Naruto's lips.

"That's for certain." Naruto smiled...

_There she is._ Sasuke thought.

Karin was in a t-shirt and blue jeans; with white tennis shoes. A sight that totally turned Sasuke on. She glismped over and saw Sasuke. Her face burned when she looked into his eyes. Sasuke walked over.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." Karin greeted.

"Hello Karin."

"I figured you would be studying. Did you sneak out of the compound?"

Sasuke grinned, "What if I did?"

Karin frowned, "Sasuke-kun, please don't get in trouble cause of me. What if Yuna pounds you with duties? I won't see you for two months."

Sasuke's smirk got bigger, "I was kidding."

Karin playfully punched the clan heir in the arm, "Sasuke-kun! Why must you pick on me like that?"

Sasuke busted up in laughter.

"You never take me seriously!"

"Haha! Its only cause I'm so comfortable with you."

Karin blushed, "I'm glad."

Sasuke stared into Karin's eyes, "Your eyes are so pretty."

Karin's face got even redder, "Sasuke-kun, you sure you want to say such things? I mean... there are so many other women you could flirt with."

"What if I don't want them?"

Karin's eyes widened, "W-What's that suppose to mean?"

Sasuke scratched his head, "Um... how should I say this? I..." 

"Since when have you ever been nervous? Just say it!" 

"I... have a crush on you."

Karin's eyes widened, "What?"

Sasuke then began to blush, "I have feelings for you."

a huge smile appeared on Karin's face, "S- S - Sasuke-kun, I-I I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to tell you; I'm not really ready for a relationship; however... there is no one I want other then you."

"I don't mean to sound selfish but then why not ask me out?"

"Cause... I have to deal with my home life first. The clan needs to get back on its feet before I can start dating. Besides... I have to get to know your brother first."

Karin sighed, "Right, Zidane-Ni-San will want you to spend sometime with him before we offically start dating." 

"However... we can still hang out everyday."

Karin smiled, "Your right. But what about Sakura?"

"She'll get over it. I never liked her anyway."

Karin looked at her watch, "Crap. I have to go Sasuke-kun, I'll see you at dinner."

Sasuke smirked, "See you then."

Karin then ran off; Sasuke watched her butt as she ran off.

_She's so amazing. _Sasuke thought.

A brown head girl who was watching in the shadows smiled "I better wait before I tell Zidane."

Sasuke then walked back to the compound,_ I wonder how Riona is fairing._ Sasuke thought... 


End file.
